ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Virtue
'Notes:' :*Has a chance of popping a few seconds after the Jailer of Love is defeated. :*About 100,000 HP :*Auto Regen :*Casts Aero V, Aeroga IV, Tornado II. Also has instant-cast Meteor (AOE) and Comet (Single Target) when Manafont and/or Chainspell are active. :*Uses all 2-hour abilities multiple times. 2-hour abilities are not in a set rotation and can be used randomly. :*Uses a polearm. ::*Attacks for 400-500 damage. ::*Medusa Javelin does about 2000 damage. :*Auroral Wind does about 800 damage. :*Resists Stun and Gravity, however it is susceptible to Shadowbind. :*Summons 4 Aern's Wynav to assist it. ::*The Wynavs cast Tier IV single-target nukes and Tier III -gas corresponding to the current Vana'diel day. ::*The Wynavs also use Mijin Gakure. ::*The Wynavs can be resummoned after being killed via Call Wyvern (old DRG 2hr). :*Draw In :*Sin of Invidiousness (Raphael's Rod) drop 100% of the time. :*It is unknown if it can be defeated at this point, due to its ability to use Benediction multiple times. :*Grants Title: Virtuous Saint 'Rumours and Strategies' Since the first time AV was spawned, there have been various rumours and theories over how to weaken or defeat it. These deal particularly with the problem of AV's Two Hour abilities and highly damaging spells. Various rumours among others included Ebon Panels, attacking with jailer weapons, killing various NMs in the same area, quickly damaging it below 95%. At one point, the tactic that appeared the most successful in sealing his damaging moves was repeatedly killing the wynavs he summons at the same time; some Linkshells were able to kill AV several times by using this strategy. On occasion, has been known to appear to stop using 2-hour abilities, but still cast magic and perform TP moves. When this occurs, dropping Absolute Virtue's HP to 79% causes it to begin casting Meteor and Comet constantly without the aid of manafont and chainspell. Allowing Absolute Virtue to heal back to 100% HP will not fix this. Currently, Absolute Virtue is an enigma. Strategies that were once successful have been rendered incapable by continued modifications of Absolute Virtue's behaviour. It remains to be seen if the development team will reveal the secret, much like they did with the Goblin Drink recipe. 'Dialogue' Dialogue when it appears- Absolute Virtue: "At lassst the time has come... The ssscattered fragments of my thoughtsss once again mine. Long forgotten memoriesss filling me once more... However... these memories generate sssuffering... These thoughtsss... bring remorssse... Tell me... for what sssearcheth thou, to travel this far? Show me... by what principlesss art thou driven?" Dialogue when defeated- Absolute Virtue: "By thy principlesss... I have been freed by the chainsss placed upon me from time immemorial. Thy path... extends to the far reaches of time and ssspace... But sssomeday... thou shalt reach... thy destin..." Notes The dialogue does say freed by the chains, not freed from the chains. Based on Absolute Virtue's manner of speaking, the voice heard at the "???"s for the 4 Al'Taieu Jailers is that of Absolute Virtue. This is apparent through the triple-s spoken when many words with the letter s are uttered as well as the use of "thou". Historical Background Absolute Virtue is a concept found in ancient Greek philosophy and Christianity. To the Greeks, it was a principle which exists beyond material forms, an Idea located in the world of Ideas (as envisioned by Plato). Absolute Virtue was constant across different types of people, but relative virtue, how that virtue is displayed in that social class or that gender varies depending on the status or gender of the person. Socrates said it was possible for humans to attain absolute virtue and thus understand Truth. To Medieval Christianity, Absolute Virtue was defined as God. God was absolute virtue. Accordingly, to the Greeks, Absolute Virtue would contain the virtues of Wisdom (Prudence), Courage (Fortitude), Temperance, and Justice, and to the Medieval Christians, Absolute Virtue would contain the virtues of Prudence, Fortitude, Temperance, Justice, Faith, Hope, and Charity/Love. While the 7 Jailers drop weapons and torques bearing the name of their virtue, Absolute Virtue only drops items bearing the name of seven sins. This would lead to the implication that Absolute Virtue may not be as virtuous as its name implies. However, it may also drop these sins because upon defeating Absolute Virtue, you theoretically destroy all the virtues, leaving the only thing left to gain be sins. Category:BestiaryCategory: Notorious MonstersCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsterscategory:Aerncategory:Lumoria